


The Dark is No Disguise

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bus Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Public Blow Jobs, There's A Tag For That, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nursey gets quite a show on the way home after an away game.





	The Dark is No Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on [omgsexplease](https://omgsexplease.dreamwidth.org/447.html?thread=45503#cmt45503) on Dreamwidth. Since the comm seems to be a little quiet right now, have it here too.

The back of Derek’s seat was reclined as far as it would go – meaning he was at a 91 degree angle instead of 90.

Roadies sucked.

Dex was asleep next to him, Derek’s travel pillow around his neck. And he was next to the window, lucky bastard. Derek knew better than to make stupid bets with Dex right before a game, but he did it anyway. Whatever, he’d probably win the next one – they were running even on wins/losses.

Derek shifted sideways and brought up one leg so his foot was resting on his seat. He braced his arm on his bent knee and propped his head on his hand and the seat back. Not the most comfortable position, but it worked. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Something woke him – a bump in the road or the glare of lights from a gas station as they passed through a town, maybe – and he wiggled in his seat a bit, trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

He heard something – a muffled groan and the slide of skin on skin. They were familiar sounds; he’d roomed with several guys in boarding school and he been on who knows how many roadies with the team. Someone nearby was rubbing one out. Maybe Jack was watching gameplay footage? Derek had never met anyone more likely to be hockeysexual – the idea wasn’t that absurd.

But Jack was sitting near the front of the bus, as usual, and this sound was definitely close by. Not Dex; Derek knew that without looking. One, Dex would never, not with that stick up his ass. Two, Derek knew Dex’s voice well enough to know it wasn’t him. And three, the sound hadn’t come from next him anyway.

Derek opened his eyes, just a bit. All he saw was darkness at first, but slowly his eyes adjusted so he could see a little by the faint moonlight coming in through the windows.

The bus seats were staggered; the pair across from and slightly ahead of him were empty. As far as he could tell, Ollie and Wicky were asleep in the seats in front of those, if Ollie’s lolling head was any indication. Though maybe Wicky…?

Ransom and Holster were in the seats across from and slightly behind his. He flicked a glance at them, expecting to find them asleep too. Ransom was sitting in the aisle seat. His eyes were closed, his head was pressed back against the seat, but he was not asleep. He was biting his lower lip, his hand was clenched around the armrest, and the front of his sweatpants was lifting and falling rhythmically.

_Damn, with Holster right next to him._

A flash of headlights briefly illuminated the inside of the bus and Derek saw that the arm disappearing down Ransom’s pants was way too pale to be his.

_DAMN._

The team liked to speculate about Ransom and Holster’s relationship, of course, but Derek honestly hadn’t been expecting _this_.

Just then, Holster withdrew his hand. Ransom lifted his ass off the seat and swiftly shoved his sweatpants down around his thighs. Derek couldn’t quite see Ransom’s cock, just the vague erect shape of it as it sprang free, but he had a good imagination.

Then Holster’s head was in the way and Derek had to stop himself from gasping audibly. He’d figured they were just going to continue the hand job. Holster’s head slowly bobbing up and down was so fucking hot and he could hear small wet sounds and fuck, the semi Derek had popped when he’d first realized what was going on had become a full-blown hard-on.

Derek closed his eyes, trying to get rid of his erection through sheer force of will. It didn’t work. He could still hear the sounds Ransom and Holster were making, and his imagination hadn’t suddenly stopped working – it wasn’t hard to imagine how fast (or slow) Holster was moving based on what he was hearing, and that was almost hotter than actually watching them.

It was too much; he had to know what was happening. Derek opened his eyes again, just a bit. Holster’s head was still buried in Ransom’s lap. Ransom was biting his fist; his other hand was tangled in Holster’s hair. Derek couldn’t tell if he was pushing Holster down on his cock, but just the thought… Derek had to close his eyes again, just for a moment, but a choked off whimper made him open them again.

Ransom was rolling his hips, fucking up into Holster’s mouth with short, sharp thrusts. Holster was riding it out, moving just enough to keep his mouth on Ransom’s cock the whole time. When Ransom’s thrusts became erratic, Holster pinned his hips down and swallowed him all the way down to the base of his cock. Ransom strained against his hold and a groan escaped around his fist.

Derek had to close his eyes again and think unsexy thoughts. It helped – barely. When he wasn’t in danger of coming in his pants, he checked to see what Ransom and Holster were doing. Ransom’s pants were pulled up again, and Holster was leaning against him, whispering something in his ear. Ransom sleepily put his arm around Holster and pulled him in for a kiss. Then he rested his head against Holster’s and closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

That was surprisingly sweet, but all Derek could think about was the blowjob he had just witnessed. He made a show of stretching and yawning, then got up and headed for the bathroom at the very back of the bus. He flicked a glance at Holster and Ransom as he passed. Ransom was asleep, his arm still around Holster, but Holster was wide awake. His hand was down his sweatpants, lazily moving up and down. Their eyes met and Holster smiled broadly and winked. 

Derek quickly looked away and hurried into the bathroom. He shoved his pants down and wrapped his hand around his dick, almost groaning in relief.

They’d known he was watching. Holster was jacking off right this minute and he wanted Derek to know he was doing it. Holster knew Derek was jacking off too. They were jacking off at the same time.

Derek came embarrassingly fast. He stood there for a minute, breathing heavily. Once he calmed down, he cleaned up after himself, took a deep breath, and opened the door. He went back to his seat, trying to pretend that everything was normal. He did not look over at Ransom and Holster. He didn’t think about Ransom and Holster. No, that was for later, when he had some privacy and plenty of lube and time.

**Author's Note:**

> I always worry about rating things properly - let me know if this should be explicit instead of mature. Thanks!


End file.
